Key to a Broken Heart
by 50pointsELK
Summary: After Kylie's mother had died in the worst way possible, a car crash. Kylie feels it was her fault that she could not protect her mother over something so simple. Finding comfort in the most unlikely person. One-shot. Will continue if asked, or eventually. *-If we feel like it-*


**L: Hewo. **

E: Great spelling Laur.

**L: Since when did spelling matter? It's all shortened anyway. AND YOU SHOULD BE TALKING!**

_K: Guys I think we should just get on with the story. _

**L: No, were sitting here reading. YOU DO IT. :D**

_K: Isn't that a little hard to do by yourself? Yes there is double meaning._

**L: Isn't there always...**

E: Dirty minded freaks.

_K: See what happens when you put Lauren and I together?_

**L: Two and two together makes one...At least with us.**

_K: Mkay... let's get on with it! We own nothing._

* * *

Sitting with a mug of hot chocolate in my hand, I looked out at the blizzard making its way onto the forest floor, snowflakes landing softly on my window sill. The sun cutting through the layers of white setting around the camp. A loud thud sounded as the door opened, a muffled 'oops' came from the front of our cabin. Another muffled series of curses came from Della's room, making me smile a little. It has been a while since I really have done anything. I mean, when you finally have that mother you have always wanted, they go and die on you. After everything you did for them! My smile instantly faded, it wasn't her fault, well not entirely. Of all the things I could have saved her from, she had to go out with a car crash. As a protector, I felt it is my duty to well, protect people. _Especially,_ my mother.

"Kylie...?" A tentative knock and whisper came from my door.

"It's open." I mumbled.

Holiday, Burnett, and baby Skylar stepped through the door. Stepping lightly, they walked over to me as if I would crumble before their eyes. Holiday gently removed Skylar from her arms, and handed her to Burnett to which he looked down on her with a loving and adoring gaze. Smiling slightly, he cupped one of her balled fists in between his fingers. Gently murmuring sweet calming words to Skylar. Looking up, I would have made a rude remark about Burnett going soft, but I just didn't care anymore. Holiday smiled, then slid over to throw an arm around my shoulders. I felt happiness and calming flow from Holiday's grasp on my shoulder, in any other situation I would have leaned to the touch, but now I just deflected all the emotions of comfort thrown at me. As much as I wanted to shrug off her arm, I still needed some sort of comfort.

"Kylie, do you want to talk about it?" Holiday questioned lightly, as much as I wanted to just have a little pity party. I didn't.

"About what?" I muttered.

"Kylie," Holiday turned me toward her, "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't." I growled with no under bite.

"You can't keep all your feelings locked up. Speak to us, goddammit! We all know, even without my lie detector, you are indeed lying to us." Burnett snapped halfheartedly.

"Yes I am but I don't want to talk about it. I like dealing with things by using The Kylie Method, it works." I looked up at him, as he opened his mouth to retort, Skylar started screaming bloody murder.

"Burnett, hand her to me please." Holiday stated, holding her arms out to him. To which he nodded handing her to her mother.

"Guess Big Daddy Burnett still doesn't know how to deal with crying women." I muttered, getting a cracked smile and a mad frown in response.

Even with Holiday trying to calm her down with her touch, she didn't calm down. While they tried god knows what to calm her down I went back to looking out the window. Still hearing Skylar cry I reached my arms out to her. I guess Holiday figured there was nothing to lose to why not give her to the emotionally wrecked girl. The moment Skylar was placed into my arms she snuggled closer to me and stopped crying.

"Well now we know who we are bringing her to when we can't get her to stop crying." Burnett stated.

I could tell that Holiday was thankful but still wanted to talk about things. Thanks to Skylar that was not possible because she fell asleep in my arms. Burnett and Holiday walked out of my room without making a sound, shutting the door gently behind them.

Finally I was alone to wallow in self-pity. Well as alone as you can get with a sleeping baby in your arms. I sat there talking to her while she was sleeping. I felt a pang of sorrow slice through my heart thinking about all the times my mom used to do that for me when I couldn't sleep. I let every wall that I put up since finding out my mother died, down. I could talk to Skylar without her judging me or giving me pity. Pity wasn't going to bring my mom back. As much as they say that they understand they don't. The floor beneath my feet has been ripped out ever since I came to this camp and it feels like I have been running ever since. Granted I have found friends who have turned into my family that will always last a life time. Its just that pieces of me are breaking and I don't think that they can ever be put back together. That's how my day ended. Just laying there with a sleeping Skylar in my arms letting all my feelings out.

* * *

_**E,L,K: Please tell us if we should continue this story! Thank you for taking the time to read our story, we hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcomed.**_


End file.
